In Honour
by LoveAvonTARDIS
Summary: To celebrate the 50th anniversary I'm posting 50 poems all about Doctor Who!
1. Chapter 1

**So, as a die-hard Whovian I have decided to celebrate the 50th anniversary with 50 poems all about the show! Some are my own and some are from online somewhere but I will credit everyone when possible. Enjoy**

_Quick thanks to Whatiflove16 who let me use her idea in order to celebrate the 50th too :)_

**This is one of my own :$**

* * *

**The Man in the Box**

Tell me about the madman in space,

Who soars through the universe,

The last of his race.

Tell me about the man in the box,

Who ran away from four simple knocks.

Tell me about the man in black,

Big ears, big nose and leather on his back.

Tell me about the raggedy man,

Who acts like a child whenever he can.

Tell me why his smile is gone,

Did it leave with the Ponds or even before?

Was it Donna that took it and broke his heart?

Or was it Rose to begin with, right from the start?

Tell me why the madman cries,

When he saves and changed so many lives.

Tell me why he is always alone,

No hand to hold, no planet or home.

Tell me again why his hearts are in two,

I wonder if that's why the TARDIS is blue.

* * *

**I know its not great but whatever :) It's a start. If you have any you want to recommend send me them, I'll happily include them.**


	2. Amelia Pond

**Sorry for not updating in a while so I'll post two tonight. One was requested about Doomsday so I'll write that tonight and post it throughout the week. **

**This isn't one of mine, this is a really good one that I found online and I just love it! **

**This is all about little miss Amelia Pond, who I miss already :')**

* * *

So now it's all over, the stories been told.

The Doctor's alone now and the Ponds will grow old.

Through all these adventures, through thick and through thin.

There would come a time when they just couldn't win.

But think of that girl, all alone in the cold.

Waiting for a box that's blue, new and old.

For her, all those adventures are still yet to come.

Oh little Amelia, you will have so much fun.

You'll fly through the stars and have a love that's so true.

That not even the Universe can tear into two.

So do not despair if he's a bit late.

The Raggedy Man will be worth the wait.


	3. One, Two, Three, Four

**This one is a bit happier :)**

**(Again not mine)**

* * *

One, two, three, four, I declare a time war.

Five, six, seven, eight, Daleks scream EXTERMINATE.

Nine, ten, eleven, twelve, the Doctor died and silence fell.

Twelve, eleven, ten, nine, here he goes back in time.

Eight, seven, six, five, saving everybody's lives.

Four, three, two, one, grab her hand and whisper "RUN".


	4. Doomsday

**This one was requested and it's about the wall scene in Doomsday and how the Doctor and Rose might have felt. **

**Disclaimer: It's my poem but I don't own the characters or Doctor Who for that matter.**

* * *

Doomsday

For even a second he thought they might win,

Rose and The Doctor through thick and through thin.

And yet as he watched her fall through the air,

He screamed his heart out, eyes full of despair.

She let out a cry as she saw her hands slip,

Something in her heart told her this was it.

The last time she'd see him and see his face,

The final frontier, the end of the race.

He cried out her name as he watched her fall,

Within seconds she was gone, separated by wall.

Walking up to the stone, he let out a breath,

Eyes dark, complete silence, the image of death.

He didn't think of the great times they'd had,

No happiness and good, just the pain and the bad.

Even as he told himself to remember the great,

He could only remember the bad caused by fate.

He'd never see her grin or laugh with a smile,

She'd smiled today even if just for a while.

He'd never hear her giggle once more,

Or remember the time they'd laughed on the floor.

He'd never feel her take his hand,

As they ran and ventured across forbidden land.

Never again would he smile so bright,

Or hold her close as she slept at night.

Never read her a book or eat chips in the dark,

Never run into trouble just for a lark.

He'd wouldn't make fun of the mess in her room,

Or correct people who thought he was her groom.

He could never watch her laugh at TV,

Or shout at him for being barmy.

Never again would he hold her hand,

Or take to concerts of her favorite bands.

Never again would he feel so at home,

With her by his side, now he just felt alone.

As he touched the wall that stood in his way,

To get to the girl he loved more each day.

He kept his face neutral as his heart screamed her name,

He wondered if she was feeling the same.

She screamed as she cried, attacking the wall,

Hoping that maybe it might just fall.

Then she could run right into his arms,

And never leave his side, not a chance.

She'd tell him she loves him and never let go,

She hold his hand as they walked through the snow.

She'd save his life like he'd save hers,

She'd live a life that's completely absurd.

But it didn't matter because there she stood,

Knowing he was gone but this time for good.

Her tears kept on falling as she begged for a chance,

To be with the man who owned her heart.

A thought made her stop and she reached up her hand,

She felt the cold wall as she listened for him just like he had.

He pressed his ear to the white stone wall,

Hoping to hear her voice, but got nothing at all.

And still, as the silence filled their ears,

They couldn't move or even wipe their tears.

They stood at each side, lives torn apart,

The Doctor and Rose, in each other's hearts.

* * *

**Hope you like it. I did spend about an hour writing another one but then my laptop crashed and stupid me had forgot to save so that's why this update is a bit late. Anyway, tell me what you think and if you have any ideas :)**


	5. Rose Tyler,

**This one isn't mine :)**

* * *

Rose is blonde,

The TARDIS is blue,

If it's my last chance to say it,

Rose Tyler, I...

* * *

**It's weird that this tiny little poem almost made me cry, right?**


	6. Fish fingers and custard

**I just LOVE this one SO MUCH! I found this and I instantly smiled :D It's short but whatever, it's great! (Not mine)**

* * *

I would eat fish fingers and custard with you

I would eat fish fingers and custard with you,

I would eat them in a Chuck Taylor shoe.

We could eat them in a place that rocks!

We could eat them in a BIG BLUE BOX!

* * *

**See how awesome it is? Hahah I love it :D**

_Anyway, have you guys heard Justin Bieber's new single 'Heartbreaker'? It's great! You should all really go check it out :)_

**Any ideas, let me know!**


	7. Rose

**I just needed to write about Rose and Doctor... because... I don't even know but they're so perfect. How could I not write about them? I mean... URGH! No words, I have no words to describe the love I feel for these two characters together. If you don't like Rose/Doctor fluff-y stuff, then skip to the next chapter I guess. But otherwise, this is just a shortish poem about a few of the reasons I love them together. **

**Disclaimer: No Doctor Who for me to own... shame, that is.**

**This is mine, and I'm quite proud of it actually :)**

* * *

_ Rose_

He traveled through time,

He traveled alone,

He suffered and ached,

for a place to call home.

Then along she came,

Like a star in the night,

She brought light to his life,

She loved him just right.

She stayed by his side,

Chose him over it all,

She loved him and held him,

Caught him when he'd fall.

He took her to see,

Each star in the sky,

An ounce of hope and love in his eyes.

He took her hand and whispered "run",

Oh Rose and the Doctor they had so much fun.

He missed her so much,

He memorized every part,

Of the face that would forever,

Be seared in his hearts.

She made a broken man smile,

And a severed heart beat,

She helped that torn old man,

Get back on his feet.

She supported him and loved him,

She helped him survive,

She took that dead man,

And made him alive.

So don't tell me that girl didn't help him heal,

'Cos that's just what she did, she made him feel.

She wont ever forget him,

She just hopes that he knows,

That he will be always be loved,

And by none more than _Rose. _


	8. Chapter 8

**This isn't one of mine - sorry it's only short.**

* * *

**The Story Of Rose**

_There once was a girl named Rose_

_Who worked in a shop for clothes_

_Then the Doctor appeared_

_And everything got weird_

_And that's how the story goes_


End file.
